There you'll be
by Schokoladia
Summary: Ein schmerzender Verlust, Hoffnungslosigkeit und zerbrochene Träume. Das Schicksal trifft uns immer dort, wo es am meisten weh tut... irgendwann. Eine Songfic mit der Option eine längere Story zu werden. [Slash] 2. Chap up!
1. Trauer

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören Mrs Rowling *verbeug* und deshalb mach ich hiermit auch kein Geld *seufz*. Das Lied ist leider auch nicht von mir, sondern von Faith Hill. Nur die Idee gehört mir, aber die is nix besonderes. 

_Title:_ There you'll be (songfic) 

_Author:_ Vanillia 

_Warning:_ depri, death, slash (meine erste songfic, davor sollte man wohl auch warnen) 

_Widmung:_ Für meinen Opa 

_Note:_ Also, wie schon gesagt, ist das hier meine erste songfic und ich weiß leider nicht, wie man so was genau schreibt. Wahrscheinlich ist sie viel zu lange, aber egal. Also, wenn's absoluter mist ist bitte nicht schlagen, ja? *liebguck* Wenn ihr einen Tipp habt, wie ich eine richtige Songfic schreiben soll dann würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir diesen mitteilt. Ich hab jetzt halt einfach mal mich irgendwie versucht mich auf das Lied zu beziehen. Naja.   
Warum ich den ganzen Käse überhaupt geschrieben habe? Weil ich „There you' ll be" einfach liebe. Genauso, wie der Film, aus dem es stammt, Pearl Habor *schmelz*. Außerdem passt das ganze perfekt zu meiner momentanen Stimmung und ist mir halt so aus den Fingern geflossen.   
Trotz allem bitte ich euch ganzganz arg mir nen commie zu schreiben *liebguck* *bettel* !!!!! Das ist echt total wichtig für mich, weil ich sonst nicht weiß ob ich noch mehr schreiben soll!!!! Also bittebitte! 

_Schleichwerbung:_ Es hat euch gefallen? Ihr wollt noch mehr von mir lesen? Sucht mal nach: „Erinnerungen" und „Ich liebe dich" 

Viel Spaß beim lesen! 

**THERE YOU'LL BE- SONGFIC**

„When I think back on these times, 

and the dreams we left behind, 

I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get 

To have you in my life" 

Draco zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Darunter war es stickig und heiß, doch das störte ihn im Moment nicht. Er nahm es gar nicht wahr.   
Unaufhörlich liefen die Tränen über seine Wangen und tropften auf das ohnehin schon durchweichte Kopfkissen.   
Ja, sie hatten geträumt, voll Vertrauen, hoffnungsvoll und zuversichtlich. Geträumt von einer besseren Zukunft, einer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Diese Träume würden nun für immer in seinem Herzen verwahrt bleiben, zusammen mit all den Erinnerungen.   
Er hatte ihn ein Stück seines Weges begleitet, dies war nun zu Ende, es war schwer das zu akzeptieren, das Ende dieses Segens, das Ende des Glücks. 

„When I look back on these days 

I'll look and see your face, 

you were right there for me" 

Er schloss die Augen und sofort erschien in der Dunkelheit hinter den Liedern sein Bild, Harrys Bild. Das Bild, das er nie wieder in Natur sehen würde. Das in seiner Erinnerung verblassen würde, doch in seinem Herzen immer lebendig bleiben würde.   
Er war alleine, Harry war nicht mehr für ihn da. Wenn er ich brauchte, würden ihm nur noch die Gedanken bleiben. Niemand mehr, dem er alles erzählen konnte, bedingungslos vertrauen und auf den er sich immer verlassen konnte. Niemand mehr, der immer für ihn da war.   
Es war ihm egal, dass sein Schluchzen wahrscheinlich im ganzen Haus zu hören war, er machte sich auch nicht mehr die Mühe seine Tränen zu trocknen. 

„In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky, 

in my heart there'll always be a place for you, 

for all my life, I'll keep a part of you with me, 

and everywhere I am there you'll be, 

and everywhere I am there you'll be." 

Er strampelte sich frei, da er zu schwitzen begann. Gleichzeitig aber zitterte und fröstelte er, jedoch eher innerlich. Sein ganzes Inneres stand Kopf.   
Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Harry. Er sah ihn auf dem Besen durch die Luft fliegen. Sie flogen um die Wette, Harrys Haare peitschten im Wind als er im Sturzflug auf den Boden zuschoss um Kurz über diesem wieder lachend in den Himmel zu steigen. Dies war eines der Bilder, die immer in seinem Herzen bleiben würden, in dem Teil, der ganz und gar für Harry reserviert war. Auf dem Platz, den nie ein anderer würde einnehmen können, denn kein anderer würde gegen Harry bestehen.   
Er fühlte sich leer und unvollständig, als hätte nicht nur er einen Teil Harrys bewahrt, sondern auch dieser einen Teil von ihm mit sich genommen. Sowie er Harry überallhin mitnehmen würde, er würde immer irgendwo in seiner Nähe sein, an seiner Seite.   
Draco seufzte leise und vergrub den Kopf im durchnässten Kissen. Wie oft war er an Harrys Seite aufgewacht? 

„Well you showed me how it feels 

to feel the sky within my reach, 

and I always will remember 

all the strength you gave to me 

Your love made me make it through 

Oh, I owe so much to you, 

You were right there for me." 

Jetzt war der Platz neben ihm leer. Draco strich leicht über das Laken, als wäre Harry doch neben ihm anwesend. Und die Tränen flossen noch stärker, als er an die vielen glücklichen Nächte dachte, in denen er wirklich Harry unter seinen Fingern gespürt hatte, dessen weiche Haut.   
Er hatte ihn in den Himmel gehoben, sein Engel, Nacht für Nacht. Im Moment der Vollkommenheit, der völligen Verschmelzung, in dem keine Worte mehr nötig waren, hatte er gemeint den Himmel unter sich zu fühlen.   
Doch es hatte nicht nur glückliche Momente in ihrem Zusammensein gegeben. Draco dachte an die Reaktion ihrer Umwelt und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. So hatte ihn Harry damals auch festgehalten, ganz eng und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, die Kraft die Harry ihm einflößte fast greifen zu können. Der Schwarzhaarige war immer der seelisch stärkere gewesen und hatte ihn gestützt, festgehalten und wieder aufgerichtet. Nun war er alleine, doch eine leichte Erinnerung an die Stärke, die er erhalten hatte, war immer noch vorhanden, sie würde genügen müssen. Die Erinnerung an ihre Liebe und diese Liebe selbst, die immer noch da war, nie vergessen werden konnte, würden ihm helfen wieder aufzustehen. Sie hatte ihnen über so vieles hinweggeholfen. Sie war das kostbarste, das er besaß und würde dies immer bleiben.   
Er spürte ein Ziehen im Herzen, als er daran dachte, doch er wusste, diese Liebe würde weiterbestehen, sie war stark genug den Tod zu bezwingen. Und Harry würde ihn immer lieben und ihm diese Liebe nie entziehen. Er schuldete ihm so viel, das er nun nie mehr zurück geben konnte. Doch Harry würde es verstehen, er hatte immer verstanden. 

„In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky 

in my heart there'll always be a place for you 

for all my life, I'll keep a part of you with me 

and everywhere I am there you'll be." 

Immer heftigere Schluchzer schüttelten ihn, als nach und nach die Erinnerungen hochkamen, Bilder an ihm vorbeiflogen. Glückliche Gesichter, ernste Gesichter, einfach nur Stille, in der sich 2 Seelen berührten, Glück und Trauer, Schatten und Licht, Wärme und Kälte, Lachen und Weinen, dunkel und hell, Feuer und Eis, Himmel und Hölle, Liebe und Hass; Dinge, so verschieden, wie er und Harry und doch nicht in der Lage, ohne das andere zu existieren. Gänzlich verschieden und gleichzeitig untrennbar miteinander verbunden, wie die 2 Seiten einer Münze. 

„Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength , 

and I want to thank you now for all the ways, 

you were right there for me 

always." 

Immer waren sie füreinander da gewesen, bedingungslos. Eine Einheit. Jeder hatte gegeben und geschenkt bekommen. Und er wollte dafür danken. Er wusste nicht wem er danken wollte. Aber er wollte sich bedanken. Für diese Erfahrung des absoluten wortlosen Verständnisses, der Seelenverwandtschaft, für die Gefühle, die er kennen gelernt und die Dinge, die er erfahren hatte. Für die Kraft und Stäke, das Licht , die Hoffnung und das Glück, die man ihm geschenkt hatte. Für die Liebe. 

„ In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky, 

in my heart there'll always be a place for you, 

for all my life, I'll keep a part of you with me, 

and everywhere I am there you'll be, 

and everywhere I am there you'll be." 

Draco schloss die Augen und sah Harry vor sich. Das strubbelige schwarze Haar, unter seinen Händen so weich und glatt; die leuchtend grünen Augen, die ihn anstrahlten, nur für ihn zu lächeln schienen; die Narbe, nur ein blasser Strich und mit den Fingern fast nicht zu fühlen, doch das, was den Harry Potter ausmachte den alle kannten, aber nicht den wahren Harry, den nur er kannte, den Jungen, den er liebte; die warmen roten Lippen, so unheimlich sanft und geschickt; die helle Haut, nicht so bleich wie seine eigene, aber doch kaum gebräunt, die sich wie Samt anfühlte, der frische Geruch, ein bisschen nach Zitrone; der so unbegreiflich süße Geschmack. Draco brannte das Bild in sein Gedächtnis ein.   
Während die Tränen langsam versiegten, murmelte er leise: "Ich liebe dich Harry, egal was passiert!"   
Und irgendwo in seinem Kopf schien leise Harrys Stimme wiederzuhallen: „Ich liebe dich auch Draco, für immer." 

Als Draco sich umdrehte um die Kerze auf seine zu löschen, bevor sie das Holz verbrannte, flatterte ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament zu Boden. Er bemerkte es nicht. In seine Decke gekuschelt lag er da und starte in die Luft, bis sich sein Atem schließlich langsam beruhigte und er erschöpft einschlief. 

Der Brief blieb liegen. 

***************************************************************************************************** 

Wenn ich ein paar commies kriege könnte ich mir überlegen hier noch weiter zu schreiben. Ist das Erpressung? Wenn ja, auch egal. :-] Für nen commie nehm ich sogar Erpressung auf mich. 


	2. Der Brief

'Draco,

ich hab gehofft diesen Brief nie schreiben zu müssen.   
Doch es ist besser, wenn du es durch mich erfährst, denke ich.   
Harry ist gefallen.  
Wie wissen nicht, wie es geschah, wir haben nicht einmal seine Leiche gefunden.  
Es tut mir leid.  
Voldemort scheint ihn mit sich in den Tod gerissen zu haben. Der dunkle Lord ist also gefallen.

Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst Draco, dann schick mir eine Eule!  
Ich bin für dich da!

Mein aufrichtiges Beileid,  
Severus'

An einigen Stellen war die Tinte verschwommen. Auch Severus hatte geweint.  
Draco schloss die Faust um das Pergament.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wie heißt es so schön, besser spät als nie.

Das hab ich mir zu Herzen genommen und nachdem ich eure reviews gerade noch mal gelesen habe, endlich weitergeschrieben. Hab grad mal wieder ein kleines kreatives Hoch und das musste ich doch ausnutzen. Die Idee hab ich schon im Kopf, seit ich das erste Kapitel geschrieben habe, aber es waren andere Dinge wichtiger, vielleicht komme ich jetzt dazu, das ganze auszuführen.

Also, ich hoffe, ihr erinnert euch überhaupt noch an die Story und die Fortsetzung hat euch gefallen. Sie war zwar sehr kurz, ich weiß ich weiß, aber ich brauche nen Übergang, außerdem wollten ja alle wissen, was in dem Brief steht.

das ganze disclaimerzeugs stell ich heut hinten an. also:

_Disclaimer: _Ich hab kein Recht an nix und verdiene kein Geld, zumindest nicht hiermit.

_Warning: _Diese story, die noch so harmlos aussieht, wird slashig werden. Also alle Päpste mal husch husch raus hier! (hat jemand im spiegel (schon vor ner weile mal) gelesen, was das leibe oberhaupt unserer kirche zum thema homosexualität verzapft hat? manchmal frag ich mich warum ich katholikin bin, okay, das gehört hier nicht rein, vergesst es)

_Dank: _An alle, die so unheimlich lieb gereviewt haben!

WiniBlack, Darkness151, seelenstaub (von dir hört man gar nichts mehr!), allie33, gnufi, Trüffelschwein, Tami-chan und Astarothe  
ich seid echt super! *knuddel*


End file.
